Садист
by NecroAnal Infection
Summary: Саске возвращается в Коноху дабы утолить свой сексуальный аппетит довольно изощренным, необычным и рискованным способом.
1. Chapter 1

Учиха Саске вернулся в Коноху спустя три года, это было не так просто сделать. Ему пришлось доказать свои добрые намерения в отношении родной деревни, разрушив гнездо Орочимару и выполнив несколько миссий в пользу Конохи. Только после этого его приняли обратно, убедившись, что он отмыл свою репутацию злодея, но они ошибались.

Саске действительно не желал зла Конохи. Зло для него стало синонимом ничто. Он вернулся в деревню гонимый одним из первичных инстинктов, который не мог удовлетворить больше нигде, как бы ни пытался.

Саске нравился секс, но этого было не достаточно. Ещё больше он любил унижать людей. Смешивать их с грязью, насмехаться, показывать своё превосходство, устанавливать иерархию, где он был на самой вершине,а другие в низах, подобно червям, третьего не дано.

В поисках удовлетворенияон посетил несколько публичных домов, но быстро расстался с этой затеей. Тамошние шлюхи, даже самые невинные, готовы были стерпетьчто угодно, в обмен на крупную купюру, а за самые грязные ругательства в свой адрес со стороны клиента вообще денег не брали, принимая это так же естественно, как смену погоды.

Нет, здесь нужен был иной вариант. Уже скороСаске стал искать партнеров со стороны. В результате он получил несколько горячих и долгих ночейчто, правда, обернулось ему проблемами с законом, которые опытный ниндзя быстро решил. Так продолжаться, не могло, он понимал это. И вот, сидя одной дождливой ночью у окна в комнате мотеля, ему пришла в голову,гениальная идея, которой он мог убить нескольких зайцев. Ему вообще приходили только гениальные идеи, он сам был в этом уверен, но эта идея Учихе понравилась больше всего. Повертев её в голове с разных углов, он плотоядно улыбнулся.

Наруто сонно потянулся и громко зевнул. Не смотря на то, что он стоял у моста уже около десяти минут, его глаза так окончательно и не раскрылись, а голова то и дело заваливалась на бок, словно в поисках мягкой подушки.

Рядом с блондином, облокотившись на бортик моста, и сложив руки у небольшой груди, стояла Сакура. Казалось, она может стоять тут вечно. Её зеленые глаза озорно светились, как у ребенка, а на тонких губах играла улыбка. Наконец-то, настал тот день, когда она с Саске пойдет на миссию… вернее они пойдут… с Наруто, нехотя поправила она себя.

Сакуре уже было не двенадцать лет, она стала намного решительнее и когда увидела Саске после возвращения, еще больше убедилась, что это ее парень. Принц вернулся к своей королеве. Но так ли это? Во всяком случае, ей было приятно думать об этом. Новый Саске стал намного мужественнее, это сказывалось и в его характере и во внешности. Ах, это теловспоминала Сакура.

Учиха Саске обрел мускулатуру, выточенную из мрамора, горячего мрамора, к которому хочется прикоснуться. Толпы новых и старых фанаток следовали за ним, подобно стае кошек за валерьянкой. А ночью, в их сладкие сны приходил принц, и тогда трусики этих девочек намокали от вожделения, а щечки розовели. Сакура не была исключением. Множество мокрых ночей пережила и она. И теперь, когда объект ее любви стал близок как никогда, она не собиралась упускать свой шанс.

- Йо.

Они одновременно обернулись и увидели Саске. Он был именно такой, каким в последний раз видела его Сакура. Её желание ещё больше распалилось и, приняв свою самую миловидную позу, она поздоровалась:

- Привет Саске-кун, я так ждала тебя!

- Хммм – насупился Наруто – Это на тебя не похоже, Саске. Раньше, ты всегда приходил вовремя.

- Ты хочешь казаться умнее, Наруто? У тебя неубедительно получается.

- Теме…

- Поменьше болтай неудачник. И, возможно, тебе удастся немного приблизиться ко мне. Смотри и учись.

Не успел Наруто послать куда подальше зарвавшегося Учиху, как тот уверенным движением притянул Сакуру и, глядя ей в глазасказал:

- Сакура Харуно, я знал, что ты будешь ждать меня. Этотидиот недостоин твоей красоты, только я знаю, чего ты хочешь.

Саске не стал ждать пока куноичи выйдет из шока. Его рука опустилась на затылок, а губы встретились с её собственными. Сакура не могла и не хотела сопротивляться. Теперь ей стало более понятным выражение: "Это похоже на сон". Саске назвал её так, как никогда не называл, он сказал ей слова, которые мечтают услышать многие девушки Конохи, и теперь он дарит ей первый поцелуй. Сакура закрыла глаза, отрешившись от внешнего мира, позволив неожиданному возлюбленному проникнуть языком в её рот. Она не видела, что все это время Саске неотрывно смотрел глумливым взглядом на бедного Узумаки, которому происходящее тоже казалось сном. Только это был кошмарный сон.

Наруто смотрел как девочка, признание которой он добивался в буквальном смысле всю жизнь, в мгновение ока была соблазнена его лучшим другом у него на глазах. Выйдя из ступора, Наруто захлестнула волна зависти, а когда он обратил внимание на взгляд Саске, то понял, что Учиха издевается над ним. Это добило его окончательно. Узумаки понял, что Саске пошел на это только для того, что бы унизить его, показать своё превосходство, воспользовавшись чувствами Сакуры. Никогда ещё Наруто не видел такого предательства и скотства. Какое-то время он просто стоял в замешательстве, не в силах выдавить из себя подходящие слова. Было чувство, будто что-то застряло в груди, и теперь это надо протолкнуть. Наконец он выдохнул:

- Ты! Как ты… ублюдок! Отпусти её!

Саске, довольный полученной реакцией, опустил руку на спину куноичи и провел ей до бедер мягким ласкающим движением, глаза его сузились, а губы, не разрывающие поцелуя, растянулись в злобной усмешке.

- Сакура-чан, отойди от него!

Наруто бросился к розоволосой и попытался их отпихнуть друг от друга. Сакура открыла глаза, было видно, что она не слышала слов Узумаки. Её взгляд все ещё блуждал под воздействием опьяняющего поцелуя, но длилось это несколько мгновений. Вернувшийся рассудок, возмущенный прервавшейся идиллией требовал мести.

- Сакура-чан, ты не его, он не люб…

Пушечный удар в лицо отправил тело белобрысого шиноби в полет. Приземлившись, Наруто не сразу пришел в себя. Такого неожиданного и мощного удара он давно не получал. Закашляв, он выплюнул сгусток крови и несколько зубов.

Сакура тем временем бесстрастно ждала объяснений, сложив руки на груди, огоньки её изумрудных глаз ещё не угасли.

- Сакура-чан… - закашлял Наруто, оттряхивая пыль - …он … не любит тебя. Саске хочет использовать тебя для того, что бы поиздеваться надо мной.

- О чем ты говоришь, Наруто? – с невинным лицом удивился Учиха – Я вернулся в деревню, чтобы начать новую жизнь. Я думал, ты простил меня за прошлое. Мне нравится Сакура, я люблю её, но, к сожалению, понял это слишком поздно, теперь мы можем начать сначала. Согласись, что Сакура всегда любила только меня, не тебя.

Последние слова он произнес с нажимоми едва заметной долей презрения, желая подчеркнуть разницу в их статусах.

- Я видел твоё лицо, даттебайо! И причем тут наше прошлое… ты …то, что ты сделал…

- Прекрати Наруто! – не выдержала Сакура – И почему ты такой идиот? Посмотри на себя, ты просто не можешь принять это потому, что завидуешь! Может, вернувшись с тренировок Джирайи, ты и стал сильнее, но сейчас ты жалок! Саске никогда бы не сделал такого.

В подтверждение её слов, Учиха приобнял Сакуру за плечи, а та в свою очередь, подняв голову, встретилась с ним нежным взглядом.

Наруто не нашел, что ответить, ему стало стыдно. Под давлением сокомандников, в его голову закралась мысль, что может быть, он просто ошибся? Что, еслиСаске действительно говорит правду и любит Сакуру? Эту мысль трудно принять. Подумав над этим, Наруто поймал себя на том, что он действительно завидует другу, по-черному завидует.

- Саске, Сакура, я… - только блондин хотел принести извинения, как его взгляд встретился с выражением лица Саске. На нем было столько фунтов презрения, что слова извинений застряли в горле пораженного Узумаки.

Учиха хмыкнул и, взяв Сакуру за руку, направился с ней обратно к мосту. Происходящее ему все больше нравилось. Похоже, что этой дурой будет легко манипулировать, она доверчивая и наивная, словно ребенок. Саске хотел отвести её в укромное место и приказать сосать ему член. Он готов был поспорить, что она не будет долго ломаться и проглотит все его семя. А Наруто? Он в своей растерянности и ничтожности был прекрасен. Душа Саске ликовала, когда целуя эту розоволосуюшлюху, он мог наблюдать за моральным унижением, девятихвостого болвана. Выражение его глупого лица, это что-то! В эти мгновения член Учихи набухал от желания.

После инцидента на мосту, они ещё какое-то время в полном молчании подождали главного опоздуна. Прибывший Какаши не мог ни заметить напряженности в команде, но вопросов задавать не стал. На протяжении всей миссии,больше всего насторожила отчужденность Наруто и поведение Саске, который отвечал на каждый флирт Сакуры, особенно в то время когда блондин был рядом. Тяжело вздохнув, Какаши списал происходящее на естественный продукт переходного возраста.

Вернувшись домой, Наруто снял рюкзак, а затем рухнул на кровать, раскинув руки в стороны. Смотря в потолок, он думал, что это худшая его миссия. Все разговоры, которые он пытался завязать с Учихой, потерпели фиаско. Саске, кажется, совсем не хотел ничего слушать, единственное, что следовало от него, это провокация, одна за другой. Зато к Сакуре у этого ублюдка был другой подход. Он лапал её каждый раз, когда Какаши-сенсея не было рядом, его нахальные руки гуляли по её телу, спине, плечам, животу и даже доходили до задницы, а тёмные глаза осматривали с ног до головы, словно свою собственность. В это время Наруто казалось, что вот сейчас Саске сожмет челюсть Сакуры, что бы проверить состояние её зубов как у раба или собаки.

Перевернувшись на бок, Наруто какое-то время ещё думал о сегодняшнем ужасном дне, но постепенно задремал. Он и не подозревал, что проснется в совершенно другом месте…


	2. Chapter 2

2 Глава.

Очнулся Нарутоне сразу, это был довольно мучительный процесс, в течение которого, он несколько раз возвращался в темноту, но толькочто бы вернутся обратно. Оклемавшись окончательно, он понял, что находится не у себя в доме, но главным было не это, а то, что он не мог пошевелить ни одной конечностью. Все тело было мастерски связанно тонкой как нить, но прочной, как сталь, специальной веревкой блокирующей любые потоки чакры, он был в ней окутан подобно насекомому, попавшему в лапы паука. На несколько мгновенийНаруто поддался панике, осознав, что его связали и похитили. Успокоившись, он попытался закричать, но ещё до того как набрал воздуха, обнаружил, что его рот заклеен пластырем.

Внезапносильный толчок в спину заставил его беспомощное тело врезаться в стену. Перевернувшись на бок, он к своему изумлению увидел, что прямо перед ним на кровати сидит его друг, Учиха Саске.

- Как спалосьНаруто? Мне стало немного скучно, и я решил разбудить тебя.

Пленник округлил свои голубые глаза и в попыткечто-то сказать, издал сдавленный звук.

- Я догадываюсь,что ты хочешь мне сказать – улыбнулся Саске – Но говорить ты не будешь, пока я тебе не позволю. Очень скоро я собираюсь кое-с-кем повеселиться,и ты её хорошо знаешь. У тебя даже будет выбор. Ты можешь мычать, словно корова и тем самым выдать своё нахождение, либо быть хорошим мальчиком и терпеливо молчать пока я не закончу. И тебе и нашей знакомойя не причиню вреда, ей это даже понравится. А всечто тебе следует делать, это молчать, во всяком случае, я предпочитаю этот вариант, хотя выбор за тобой, мой дорогой друг. А теперь давай снимем с тебя эту уродливую одежду, хотя она идет такому клоуну как ты, но я желаю кое-что проверить.

Ловкими движениямиСаске располосовал на лоскуты комбинезон своего пленника, оставив его полностью голым. Оставшиеся куски ткани он закинул под кровать, а затем больно наступил на колени Наруто, заставляя выпрямить ноги.

- Не будь таким стеснительным, ничтожество. Давай посмотрим,что у тебя между ног.

Саске одним резким движением сорвал боксеры со своей жертвы, заставляя её краснеть.

- Не могу поверить! Ну,нет, эту уже слишком! – громко рассмеялся Саске.До этого времени Наруто мог поклясться, что Учиха ещё никогда так не смеялся – Похоже,что Сай был прав, у тебя действительно крошечный член. Он,наверное, даже меньше чем у Конохамару, если бы мне кто-то сказал об этом, я бы не поверил. Ты действительно жалок Наруто, наверное, сама природа сотворила тебя, чтобы потом посмеяться.

Лицо Наруто стало цветом как помидор. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы над его членом смеялся именно этот человек. Наруто признавал, что его пенис действительно довольно маленький и это его не волновало до тех пор, пока он не возвратился в Коноху. Некоторые ребята с особо длинными языками, вроде Кибы и Сая, стали подшучивать над нимво время купания на горячих источниках. Узумаки не мог этого терпеть и впоследующие разы старался раздеваться последним, когда никого не было рядом. Так у него появился чувствительный комплекс, и теперь Саске открыто издевался над ним, ещё более усугубляя положение. Наруто было страшно обидно, он даже перестал чувствовать гнев, обида накрыла его почти полностью, ему хотелось свернуться калачиком, в позе зародыша. Саске продолжал отвратительно смеяться над ним, задрав голову, а когда останавливался и его взгляд возвращался к маленькому пенису, то смех раздавался с новой силой. Наруто отчаянно краснел, тем самым ещё более забавляя Учиху.

- Это был хороший сюрприз уссуратонкачи – вытер слезы Саске – Мне все больше нравится тебя унижать. Ты не только слабак, девственник и неудачник, но у тебя ещё и член размером с мизинец ребенка, разве можно быть более жалким? Думаю, мы скоро узнаем.

Едва Саске произнес эти слова, как раздался звонок в дверь. Не обращая внимания на пленника, он пошел открывать дверь. Наруто навострил уши, терзаясь мыслями, ктоже там может быть. Он услышал, как Саске вышел из дома, закрыв за собой дверь, это было довольно странно, значит, он пошел погулять? А меня оставил тут одного, голого и связанного? Наруто обреченно опустил голову, но снова поднял ее, когда за дверью раздался, знакомый женский голос: "Ну, Саске, это так странно, ты уверен, что это необходимо?", "Я просто хочу, что бы наш первый раз был по-настоящему незабываем", "Ммм, когда ты так говоришь, я не могу отказать".

Холодный пот выступил на лбу пленного блондина. Этот голос он готов узнать среди тысяч других. В нескольких метрах от него, за дверью дома, была Сакура-чан, ещё немного и она войдет внутрь, что же будет тогда? Наруто заерзал на месте пытаясь заползти под кровать, но жестко связанные конечности отказались даже от такого требования. Сердце забилось намного громче, Наруто отчетливо слышал его звучание, отдававшееся в ушах, словно грохот набата, предвещавший нечто страшное и неизбежное. Дверь открылась, и Узумаки показалось, что сейчас его схватит сердечный приступ. Не в силах этого терпеть он закрыл глаза, слыша, как шаги становятся все ближе.

- Не отпускай меня…

- Ещё несколько шагов… можешь садиться.

Наруто боязливо открыл глаза, один за другим. Спиной к нему, на кровати, сидела Сакура-чан, подлый Учиха держал её за плечи. Присмотревшись, Наруто заметилчерную полоску вокруг головы куноичи,

-Этот извращенный ублюдок сказал ей надеть повязку, чтобы она не увидела меня-пронеслась мысль в голове блондина, обдав его волной злости. Наруто хотел зарычать, словно животное при виде того, как его любимую Сакуру-чан столь подло используют прямо у него на глазах, но вовремя вспомнил, в каком положении находится он сам. Ему пришлось умерить свой пыл и, давясь порцией гнева с ревностью, продолжать быть пассивным наблюдателем. Саске нежно толкнул Сакуру на кровать и, смотря на пленника взглядом полным превосходства, провел языком от ключицы и вдоль тонкой шеидевушки. Наруто вздрогнул, а глаза его сузились от злости, Саске понравилась такая реакция, он возбуждала куда больше, чем это бревно на кровати. Но реакцию ещё надо было получить, а для этого следует хорошенько выебать эту суку. Сделать её своей, отобрать её девственность на глазах у этого ничтожества.

Грубыми движениямиСаске снял жилет, откинул его в сторону, опустив руки на маленькую грудь, стал мять её на грани с болью и удовольствием. С губ Сакуры срывались негромкие стоны и едва слышимые просьбы, её охватил жар и если бы она посмотрела на себя со стороны, то подумала бы, что перед ней больной человек. Долгожданные руки Саске в столь интимном местезавели её рассудок слишком далеко, и она была не против этого, отдавшись удовольствию без сопротивления. Её гибкое, тренированное тело, не знающее мужских прикосновений, давно жаждало этого каждым рецептором.

Саске сорвал лифчик, кинув его в сторону пленника. Наруто ни обратил внимание, когда на его плечо приземлилась часть девичьего гардероба, его голубые глаза заворожено смотрели на происходящее, глубоко в них резонировало взрывоопасное слияние чувств. Саске мог видеть в них своё отражение, когда кусал один, а затем другой сосок розоволосой игрушки. Не желая тянуть,он, словно насильник, сорвал с неё чёрные шорты и, взявшись одной рукой за маленькие трусики, потянул их вверх, от чего тонкая ткань глубже вдавилась во влагалище.

- Такая хорошая девочка – осклабился Саске – Твоей маме известно, что её дочь носит столь откровенное бельишко? Наверняка это было бы для неё сюрпризом. Но мне нравится твой выбор.

Саске сильнее натянул трусики. Сакура радостно застонала, выгибая спину, и ещё шире расставила ноги. Саске! То, что он говорил… такого, она ещё ни от кого не слышалаза всю свою жизнь. Это было пошло, но ей это нравилось.

Она почувствовала, как с неё одним движением сняли трусики и умелые руки, гуляющие по телу, опустились ниже, к тому самому месту, где при мысли об этом человеке, у неё всегда мокро, там, где находится эпицентр удовольствия, именно туда проникли пальцы Саске и раскрыли её киску, словно бутон розы.

Она стонала с широко разведенными ногами, крутила пальчиками стоящие торчком соски, пока Учиха Саске пил её сок. Наруто все это видел и не отдавал себе отчета в том, что от возбуждения его член стал немного больше. Противоречие чувства продолжали терзать его. В шаге от него извивалась на кровати обнаженная Сакура-чан, такая красивая и такая…. развратная. Происходящее выходило далеко за самые смелые фантазии блондина, в которых он не шел дальше поцелуя и легкого петтинга. Он и не представлял, что Сакура-чан может быть такой, но не меньше его удивляло поведение Саске, который казалось, совсем не обращает внимания на свою партнершу, его глаза по-прежнему не отрывались от растерянного вида связанного Наруто, даже сейчас, когда он вылизывал её влагалище.

Узумаки не понимал этого. Неужели она действительно не возбуждает его? Возможно ли, что этот ублюдок настолько бесчувственный? Это приводило Наруто в ещё большую злобу.

Как бы в подтверждение его мыслей, Саске оторвался от своего занятия и брезгливо вытер губы, лежащей по близости салфеткой. Сакура, забыв о повязке, находилась на седьмом небе, её блестящая от пота грудь высоко вздымалась, а открытые пересохшие губы беззвучно просили о продолжении.

Саскене заставил себя долго ждать. Грубым движением он перевернул девушку на живот, словно какую-то секс-куклу и сам избавился от лишней одежды, затем направил член в мокрое влагалище. Решив ещё немного подождать, Саске стал тереться огромной головкой у горячей расщелины своей игрушки, едва проникая внутрь и тут же поддаваясь обратно. Ему пришлось крепко держать её за бёдра, девочка недовольно стоналав попытке добиться желаемого.

- Прежде чем лишить тебя девственности, я хочу услышать то, что ты действительно этого хочешь, попроси меня.

- …Я хочу,… пожалуйста,… Саске!

- После того, что я тебе говорил, это звучит недостаточно сексуально.Скажи мне, что хочешь моего сочного мяса в свою мокрую щель.

- … Саске… я не могу… - к похоти добавились жалостливые нотки.

- Тогда ты не получишь его – головка в очередной раз покинула стенки едва проникнув вовнутрь.

- аааххх… Саске!.. я не могу,… дай мне своего мяса, каждый его сочный дюйм… я чувствую, какой он большой… дай мне его полностью!

- Ты забыла сказать куда – с долей презрения процедил Саске.

- В мою щель… быстрее…

Саске поджал под себя крепкую задницу куноичи и, направив член в её влагалище, посмотрел в широко раскрытые глаза Наруто

- Вот и всё.

Сакура взвизгнула, словно настоящая сучка, когда мужская плоть ворвалась внутрь. Учиха сразу задал беспорядочный ритм, трахая её словно животное. Его яйца шлепались о бедра девочки, которая сжимала зубы в попытке подавить болезненный крик. С каждым ударом высоко поднятых бедер,Саске безжалостно сокрушал её внутренности, словно пытаясь проткнуть нежную плоть насквозь. Со стороны это стало походить на изнасилование. Наруто замычал и задергался изо всех сил словно рыба, выброшенная на берег, но этих попыток было недостаточно, он едва мог шевелить конечностями, не говоря уже о том, что из-за собственных криков и едва вменяемого состоянияСакура не могла услышать его. Саске продолжал насиловать, он грубо мял задницу, пока не появились красные разводы, иногда ударяя ладонью то по одной, то по другой ягодице. С его уст то и дело срывались грязные ругательства. Без них он не смог бы кончить. Крики и шлепки пронзали тишину комнаты. Наруто оставил попытки высвободиться и смотрел на происходящее остекленевшими и влажными от слез глазами.

Скоронадрывные крики боли сменились стонами удовольствия и бывшая девственница, вместо того, чтобы отодвинутся, сама стала поддаваться бедрами назад, желая принять больше Учиховской плоти. Два спаривающихся тела нашли единый ритм.

- Как тебе мой член?

- … это… удивительно…

- Как давно ты о нем мечтала?

- … Саске... такой вопрос я…

- Не стесняйся, нам нечего скрывать. – Саркастически заметил Учиха, смотря на встрепенувшегося блондина.

- Как только ты исчез… я… начала думать о тебе…

- Надеюсь, теперь ты довольна? Это то, что ты хотела?

- О да! Ещё, ещё Саске!

- Я дам тебе больше, если мы немного поиграем – протянул Учиха, равнодушно смотря на корчившуюся под ним Сакуру.

- Что?..что ты от меня хочешь?

- Совсем немного – усмехнулся он – Только один вопрос. Если ответишь искренне, то получишь мой член, а если нет, то мне придется тебя разочаровать. Все понятно?

- … О Ками! Да!

Саске полностью остановился и, проведя руками по талии, а затем и спине девушки опустил руки на её грудь, сжал и, нагнувшись почти к уху, спросил:

- Что ты думаешь, об этом балаболе, не выполнившем своё обещание? Ведь он со своими жалкими силами хотел вернуть меня в деревню. Что ты о нем думаешь?

- Мне наплевать. Он мне всегда был безразличен. Я хочу только тебя.

- Считаешь ли ты его жалким?

- … Да – колебалась Сакура. Ориентируясь по голосу, она смотрела жаждущим взглядом на любовника, – Он всегда был жалким.

- Согласен с тобой,Сакура. Этот тупой добе позор для всех шиноби Листа – улыбнулся Саске, встретив ответную улыбку от своей игрушки.

Наруто чувствовал, как его и без того изрядно искалеченная за последнее время самооценка, становится все меньше. Над ним смеялись у него на глазах.

- А самое жалкое то, что он завидует нам – продолжал Саске, - Придумывая грязные оправдания, стараясь опорочить моё имя. Так ведет себя только тряпка.

- Я тоже так думаю, дорогой…

- Может его следует наказать?

- Ну,… я не знаю…

- Будь в твоих руках плеть, сколько бы ты дала ему розг?

- Хватит Саске, это становится уже слишком странным…

- Отвечай, иначе я перестану тебя трахать.

- Думаю около тридцати, может больше. Главное, что бы это не прошло для него даром. Такие, как он должны знать своё место.

- Я тебя люблю – неожиданно произнес Саске и поцеловал ошеломленную любовницу в мочку уха. – А теперь стони так, чтобы тебя слышала вся Коноха.

Сжав пухлую задницу, подобно железным тискам, Саске перешел на дикий и беспощадный ритм, тараня внутренности кричащей толи от боли толи от удовольствиядевушки. Одной рукой взяв её за волосы, словно какое-то животное, Саске продолжил трахать аппетитный зад, не забывая отвешивать по нему звонкие шлепки свободной рукой. Сакура была его собственностью, и он мог делать все, что захочет его ненасытная похоть и необъятное честолюбие. Он -единственный наследник великого клана, силу и власть которого признают полсвета, он всегда был победителем, а все остальные лишь тенью его триумфа. Самые непреступные женщины плевали на свои принципы и бросали мужей, ради того, что бы побывать в постели с ним. Он- Учиха Саске и ему все должно сходить с рук. Он не сомневался в этом.

Сакура стонала, как ей и было сказано, она не могла не стонать. Её дикий любовник, терзавший чувствительную плоть, перевернул девушку на спину и, подмяв под себя, прислонил к стене. Сакура, инстинктивно сообразив, закинула ноги ему на плечи, потянувшись за поцелуем. Саске поморщился, но ответил розоволосой, не переставая трахать её узкую щель.

Бедному Наруто пришлось ещё больше часа наблюдать, как этот садист трахает обманутую Сакуру-чан в самых различных позах. Учиха был, неутомим и при этом умудрялся не спускать глаз с пленника, специально ставя свою наивную любовницу в такие позы, чтобы Наруто хорошо было видно, как толстый член заходит то в одно отверстие, то в другое. Это возымело на пленника должный эффект. Саске чуть не кончил от удовольствия, когда увидел, как повязанный неудачник расплакался прямо у него на глазах.Именно в этот момент Саске приставил к анусу Сакуры все ещё вымазанный в крови от разорванной плевры член и так же безжалостно проник внутрь.

В заключенииСаске лег на спину и приказным тоном велел своей игрушке"ездить верхом", что она безропотно исполнила, взмахивая потными бедрами и с силой опускаясь обратно. Она была неутомима, словно пустынный путник, нашедший колодец с прохладной водой. Ей хотелось этого знаменитого куска благородного и долгожданного мяса все больше, но спустя мириады мгновений блаженства, даже её тренированное тело начало уставать. Тогда то, это и произошло. Саске поддавшись бедрами вверх, кончил глубоко в её лоно.

Уже после, уставшие, они лежали по разные стороны кровати. Сакура дрожащей рукой потянулась к повязке, но любовник нежным прикосновением отстранил её:

- Оставь. Давай завершим, как начали.

Не в силах ответить от приятной неги по всему телу, Сакура Харуно позволила своему мужчине одеть себя. Её ум все ещё витал между прошлым и будущим. Незабываемый опыт первого секса и… что теперь будет?

Приведя себя в порядок, они покинули дом, взявшись за руки, оставив так и нераскрытого пленника в одиночестве.

Наруто перевернулся на другой не столь отлежанный бок, и грустно всхлипывая, смотрел на теперь пустовавшую кровать. Нужен план мести. В этом блондин убеждался все больше. После всего, что сделал Саске, это выходило далеко за пределы понимания. Наруто мог стерпеть оскорбления, но когда разрушают жизнь близкого ему человека, грязно манипулируют и все это ради того, что бы унизить и поиздеваться над ним самим,… нетэтого он определенно,не может такпросто оставить.

- А вот и я!

Узумаки вздрогнул, окончательно придя в себя. Похититель приблизился к нему, сев на корточки, в открытую уставился на влажное от слез лицо блондина с покрасневшими глазами.

- Теперь ты усвоил урок? – растянулись губы в усмешке. – Теперь ты понял добе, что я могу получить все, что захочу?

Наруто силился ответить, но заклеенный рот не давал этого сделать. Выходило только невразумительное мычание.

- Посмотри на себя, как ты жалок. У меня есть предложение, которое должно показаться тебе интересным, если не хочешь, чтобы я продолжал то, что начал.

Наруто перестал шевелиться и напряженно застыв, вперил полный ненависти взгляд в лицо ублюдка, смеющего выдвигать какие-то условия.

- Умница. Ты становишься все покладистей. Хочешь, что бы я перестал это делать? Знаю, что хочешь. Если так, то как насчет того, что бы стать моей личной сукой? Я не собираюсь тебя трахать. Это не мой метод. Тебе будет достаточно только во всем слушаться меня, и чем безропотней будешь это делать, тем безопасней будет твоим друзьям.Как на это смотришь?

Саске отлепил кляп, ожидая ответа, и получил его в виде плевка на своё лицо.

- Хороший ответ, его-то я и ждал.

Не дав пленнику выкрикнуть и слова, Саске залепил рот обратно и, вытерев лицо, подошел к шкафу рядом с кроватью.

- Помнишь, что сказала Сакура? Я как настоящий джентльмен должен исполнить желание дамы.

Глаза Наруто панически вперились в длинную трость, которой Учиха показательно взмахнул, звонко разрезав воздух.

- Извини. У меня нет плетки, но этого будет более чем достаточно. И так начали!

Замахнувшись, похититель со свистом ударил по голой спине блондина. Повязанное тело, молча дернулось, не издав ни звука. Саске улыбнулся, он знал, что добе будет терпеть изо всех сил своей гордости, которой будет становиться все меньше после каждого удара.

- Два!

Новый удар, теперь уже по другой части спины оставил ещё одну красную полосу поперек другой. Если бы не чертовски крепкая веревка, повреждения были бы гораздо тяжелее.

- Три!

Наруто дрогнул и сильнее сжал зубы, чувствуя, как волна от очередного удара, разливается по всему телу подобно пламеню.

- Нравится, как над тобой доминируют, добе? Скажи спасибо, что кроме меня, тебя сейчас никто не видит. Унижаться передо мной ты уже должен был привыкнуть. Четыре!

Глубоко внутри себяНаруто понимал, что Учиха прав. Ему действительно стало не так стыдно попадать в неловкие ситуации перед Учихой. Гораздо большеНаруто пугало то, что другие люди могут утратить уважение к нему, как это произошло с Сакурой и Саске.

Каждый удар тростью заставлял деградировать Наруто все больше, ускоряя падение к полному безволию до которого, тем не менее, было ещё далеко. Несмотря на прогрессирующую боль, после пятнадцатого удара, Наруто поймал себя на том, что ему уже не так трудно переносить эти удары, хотя бы в моральном плане. К своему ужасу, после двадцатого удара, Наруто перестал сдерживать себя и на радость садистувскрикивал высоким болезненным голоском. Взяв себя в руки, Узумаки снова сжал зубы, чувствуя, как его спина становится липкой от выступившей крови из болезненных разводов.

Последние пять ударов пришлись на немного бледные по сравнения с остальной кожей, ягодицы блондина. Саске постарался замахнуться сильнее.Ему хотелось, чтобы добе не смог сидеть после этого некоторое время.

Наконец просвистел последний, самый сильный удар, как бы поставивший точку в этом унизительном наказании.

- Вот и все добе. Я мог бы выебать тебя в задницу, соблазн для этого достаточно высок, учитываято, что она сейчас по цвету напоминает мой любимый овощ, но как я уже сказал – это не мой метод.

Наруто по-прежнему молчал, дабы не дать садисту и малейшего повода для веселья.

- Молчишь? Аесли я скажу, что следующей моей жертвой будет единственный человек, который влюблен в тебя?


	3. Chapter 3

Настало утро. Наруто, кряхтя, поднялся с постели, по возможности не опускаясь на все ещё ноющую от боли задницу, и в одних боксерах заковылял в уборную. Тело всеми своими фибрами напоминало о вчерашнем кошмаре, который, к сожалению, был реальностью. Достаточно было немного напрячь ягодицы или отвести назад плечи, как тут же встала перед глазами глумливая рожа садиста, так и нарывающаяся на хороший удар.  
>Наруто включил воду и болезненно дернулся, сжав зубы. Струи холодной воды, омывающие раны, нельзя было назвать приятными. Ругнувшись, он в бессильной злобе стукнул кулаком по кафельной стенке и, прислонившись к холодной поверхности, закрыл глаза.<br>После того, как садист высек его, словно провинившегося раба, следовал провал в памяти, достучатся через который, пробить его баррикаду, Узумаки не мог, как ни старался. Возможно, ублюдок просто ещё раз стукнул его по голове или усыпил снотворным. Сейчас это было не столь важно. Главное, что он очнулся ночью у себя в квартире лежа на кровати. Впрочем, он не удивился, если бы ублюдок оставил его в ближайшим переулке или просто свалил в мусорный бак у себя за домом. Это в его стиле.  
>Открыв уставшие от всего этого безобразия глаза, Наруто задумчиво смотрел себе под ноги на стекающую в воронку воду и на свой крохотный пенис, сжавшийся от холода до ещё меньших размеров. Немного поразмыслив, блондин, горестно шмыгнул носом и выключил воду.<br>Аккуратными движениями он обработал спину и задницу при помощи целебной мази, столь часто выручавшей после ушибов, ссадин, растяжений и прочих мелких напастей, хорошо знакомых любому шиноби.  
>Закончив, он повернулся спиной к зеркалу и посмотрел через плечо. Все участки, до которых дотянулась учиховская трость, горели красными полосками с запекшейся кровью. Довольно неприглядная картина, даже более того, непривычная! Куда смотрит лис? Сколько Наруто себя помнил, тот ему все время помогал, исцеляя своей чакрой гораздо более серьезные повреждения за каких-то несколько часов. А теперь что? Лимит истек, или чакра кончилась? А может быть, блохастому нравятся выхлестанные до красноты подростковые задницы? Хотел бы Наруто это выяснить, да только не прельщала перспектива ещё одну высокомерную морду созерцать, тем более рыжую и зубастую.<br>Надев чистые боксеры, Узумаки вышел из ванной, попутно обдумывая план будущей мести, как вдруг его буквально шибануло всплывшее воспоминание, а именно последние слова Саске, которые тот заговорческим тоном произнес перед тем, как Наруто отрубился. Страшные, пугающие и волнительные слова, вселяющие ужас в Наруто до мозга костей, страх потерять то, что он только обрел, единственная любовь неизвестного человека, которую обязательно попытается растоптать этот демон в обличие бывшего друга. Словно ошпаренный, юный шиноби со всей возможной скоростью натянул штаны, проскользнул в комбинезон и, прыгнув в сандалии, помчался по солнечной улице деревни, спрашивая у каждого встречного, не видел ли тот брюнета одного с ним возраста. Поскольку Саске довольно известен, найти его не составляло проблему, однако на этот раз оказалось, что все не так-то просто. Изрыгая проклятия, он остановился посреди оживленной улицы, озираясь горящими глазами в поисках хоть сколько-нибудь знакомых людей, и каково же было его облегчение, когда в толпе, мелькнули хорошо знакомые розовые волосы. Он даже позабыл о недавних событиях, связанных с вышибалой. Уж она-то обязана знать, где находится её ухажёр. Это было самым главным.  
>Сакура расплатилась с торговцем и уже собиравшись идти домой, как внезапно встретилась с пристальным взором ярко-голубых глаз в нескольких дюймах от своих собственных.<br>- Наруто, бестолочь! Не пугай меня так. Что с тобой?! – вскрикнула вчерашняя девственница.  
>- Сакура-чан! Где Саске!? – выдохнул запыхавшийся Наруто.<br>- А? Зачем он тебе? Что-то мне не нравится твоя рожа.  
>- Скажи, где этот мудак, чтоб тебя…!<br>Возопивший от злости преследователь едва избежал удара сумкой, чего не скажешь о последовавшем ударе-апперкоте в челюсть.  
>«Какой же он тупица», – фыркнула розоволосая, провожая взглядом парящее тело, после чего, поправив челку, направилась по своим, девичьим делам. Прохожие, расступаясь в стороны, посматривали на неё округлившимися от страха и удивления глазами, на что, впрочем, она не обращала внимания - привыкла.<br>Удар был крепче обычного. Наруто ещё только предстояло понять, что после роковой ночи, Сакура стала намного увереннее, а вместе с этим выросло её чувство превосходства, она стала считать себя намного взрослее, что ещё больше понизило статус известного всем Защитника Конохи в её глазах. Теперь он казался ей надоедливым насекомым, а с насекомыми не принято считаться.  
>Приземлившись, Наруто быстро пришел в себя, благо дело привычное, только скрипнул зубами от раздраженных при падении ран. Отряхнувшись, он ещё некоторое время стоял, насупившись от обиды, мысленно ставя ещё один восклицательный знак к утверждению о нецелесообразности затевать какую либо связь, будь это даже простой разговор, с розоволосой бестией, иначе, не то, что Хокаге не стать - девяти жизней не хватит.<br>Тут, внимание, привлекло другое.  
>Хината! Узумаки чуть не споткнулся от неожиданности, но, удержавшись на ногах, опять посмотрел на цель своих душевных терзаний, словно боясь, что она растворится в воздухе, если отвернуться. Поэтому он не только не отворачивался, но и не моргал на всякий случай, мало ли что.<br>Учихи Саске не было рядом. Это уже хорошо. Прелестно. Просто отлично. Наруто отер разом вспотевшие ладони о комбинезон и встал у продуктового прилавка и, не отрывая напряженного взгляда, стал следить за каждым движением цели, как настоящий сталкер.  
>Хьюга Хината, судя по отсутствию экипировки, так же как и Сакура-чан, была не на задании, а просто ходила по магазинам. Наверняка, выполняя поручение семьи, как любая прилежная дочка и сестра. Она в целом была очень правильной и послушной, в отличие от человека, которого любила: тот довольно часто был себе на уме, но это только вдохновляло и даже восхищало. Хината желала свободы и всегда стремилась к тому, у кого её было столь много.<br>Наруто посмотрел на ничего не подозревающую куноичи поверх полок с капустой и, наконец, взяв волю в кулак, решился сделать первый шаг, тот, который, как известно, самый трудный.  
>Натыкаясь от волнения на проходивших мимо людей и бурча извинения, решивший раскрыться сталкер упорно двигался на встречу стоявшей спиной к нему цели. Как бы не получилось, так как с Сакурой-чан, думал он, как бы не остаться в дураках.<br>Тут словно сработало подлое заклятие, и бесконечные прохожие куда-то подевались, осталась только одинокая фигурка девочки у лотка - подходи и спрашивай. Взволнованный Наруто спешился от столь внезапной перемены обстановки, ещё раз отер потные ручки, встал по стойке смирно (сказался рефлекс, выработанный службой) и с трудом разжав губы, промолвил:  
>- Х-хината-чан!<br>Получилось не то, что ожидалось. Вместо спокойного баритона раздалось нечто среднее между кваканьем и предоргазменным стоном.  
>Девочка вздрогнула, выронила сумку, опешила и, приняв подобие боевой стойки, резко развернулась, ожидая отразить захват волосатых лап какого-нибудь похотливого извращенца преклонных лет, с бледной кожей, в очках и, несомненно, бывшего учителя математики, а судя по голосу, это был именно он, не иначе.<br>- Н-наруто-к-кун?.. – растерянно пролепетала Хината, опуская занесенные в защиту руки.  
>Раскрывшись, белобрысый сталкер был готов провалится от стыда сквозь землю. Вышло всё с точностью наоборот, полный провал, неудача, катастрофическая и неумолимая. Наруто залился краской, не уступая в этом изумленной девочки, потупившей лунообразные глаза. Неудобная пауза затянулась. Наруто шумно сглотнул, боясь услышать из уст молчаливой куноичи имя, которое он решил по меньше упоминать всуе.<br>- Хината-чан…  
>- Наруто-кун…<br>Снова последовала пауза. Разговор получался дурацким. Будь рядом Неджи, то он, к своему ужасу, заключил бы, что со стороны это напоминает разговор двух Хинат.  
>- Что ты здесь делаешь? – переборов себя, улыбнулась Хьюга.<br>- Ну… я… - развел руки объект её чувств, не переставая краснеть, глупо улыбаться и смотреть по сторонам, словно что-то выискивая – А ты?  
>- Я? – тонкие, но не слабые пальчики наследницы едва заметно пришли в движение, словно пытаясь что-то нащупать. – Ах. Моя сумка…<br>- Да! Я сейчас… - Наруто поспешил помочь. Что ж, ему удалось преуспеть в этом. В результате они неловко стукнулись лбами. Хината ещё больше покраснела. Это был глупый, но зато близкий контакт с её любимым, довольно милое сочетание, так подходящее для Наруто-куна.  
>- Извини, Хината-чан! Тебе не больно? – потирал голову незадачливый юноша, проклиная свою взволнованность и неопытность. «Успокойся, черт возьми, ты с ней не первый раз общаешься», - думал он.<br>- Все нормально, Наруто-кун, – повесила на плечо сумку Хината и немного погодя добавила. – Спасибо.  
>- Да, ничего – облегченно выдохнул юноша, заложив руки за голову – Эм-м, Хината?<br>- Да?  
>- Я тут подумал, ты не желаешь сходить куда-нибудь?<br>Настал момент истины. Но с губ пораженной девочки ответ слетел сам собой.  
>- Конечно! То есть… да! Согласна, – отчаянно смотря по сторонам, на людей, толпящихся на улице, пролепетала Хината.<br>- Вот как. Ну ладно, как насчет завтра в шесть? Я зайду за тобой…  
>- Да! То есть… да, - опять поправила себя девочка, стараясь, успокоится и сбавить градус импульсивности.<br>- Ну ладно, я тогда побежал, до завтра!  
>Спустя мгновенье самого непредсказуемого шиноби Конохи и след простыл. А юная Хьюга ещё долго стояла на площади, внимая ритму возбужденного радостью сердца. Всё произошло быстро, неожиданно, не так как она себе представляла, но это ещё больше отражало действительность. Потаённая мечта, о которой как она думала, о которой не знал никто, кроме неё, стала реальностью со всеми непредсказуемыми последствиями.<p>

Примчавшись домой со всех ног, Наруто плюхнулся на спину, в кровать, и пролежал так несколько десятков минут, раскинув руки в стороны. Эмоции, отражавшиеся на его лице, изменялись от радости и счастья до тревоги и страха. Слишком многое произошло за последние несколько дней и это следовало осознать.  
>Перевернувшись на бок, думая о своём, он наткнулся блуждающим взглядом на нечто новое. Рядом с лампой на тумбочке, лежал распечатанный конверт.<br>Тут же, приняв вертикальное положение, Наруто схватил нежданную находку и извлек содержимое. В руках его оказалась записка, а так же несколько фотографий, и от того, что запечатлено на них, Узумаки пришел в ужас.  
>На первой было его обнаженное тело в порванной в лохмотья одежде, переплетенное высокопрочной нитью. Фотограф уделил особое внимание паховой области, судя по всему, именно на неё был направлен объектив, поэтому крошечный пенис демонстрировался во всей своей крохотной потешности. Другой снимок, ещё больше уделял внимания Наруто-младшему а третий представил его во весь кадр, при этом скрупулезный фотограф поднес линейку а с боку фотографии подписал маркером: "Один с половиной дюйм".<br>Глядя на это, Узумаки готов был, задохнутся от стыда и возмущения, но ещё оставалось зловещая записка. В ней, отнюдь не изящными иероглифами, был дан приказ: "Тащи свою задницу ко мне, если не хочешь, чтобы я распространил остальные снимки". Никакой подписи; впрочем, она была только лишней.  
>Взбеленившись, Узумаки заметался по комнате, сыпля самые грязные из известных ему ругательств и в бессильной ярости сжимая кулаки, представляя, как сжимает шею шантажиста. Импульсивная натура требовала немедленного действия, желательно расправы над обидчиком. Однако вскоре, после гневного топота и избиения ни в чём не повинной кровати, Наруто смог совладать с собой, прислушавшись беззастенчивому мнению соседей снизу насчет громкого шума, издаваемого им. Сев на распластанный у обломков кровати матрас, Наруто окончательно успокоился, после чего уничтожил снимки и спрятал записку. Приняв короткую и, пожалуй, худшую трапезу в своей жизни, он решительной поступью направился в сторону усадьбы Учих.<p>

После эпичного возвращения Саске получил в собственность прежние владения своего клана, став единственным и полноправным главой. Это было чудесной красоты место. Аллея, как в старые времена, радовала всякий не чуждый прекрасного взор щедрым и богатым садом, в коем, при внешней эклектичности, нельзя было найти ни одной лишний веточки, тростинки или не дай бог, цветка. Всё смотрелось естественно, но вместе с тем органично. Как-никак, с поселением молодого хозяина здесь трудились несколько мастеров-садоводов, демонстрировавших своё мастерство ещё прежним хозяевам. Через аллею вела мощеная дорожка, заканчивавшаяся ступеньками к не слишком высокому, но просторному зданию из тёмного резного дерева, несомненно, дорого и покрытого искусной мозаикой, изображающей регалии клана, образы его основателей, великие события истории с таинствами, битвами и последующими пиршествами. Всё чинно, важно, храмовито и, в общем, настраивает на серьезный лад. Это великолепие дополняла двухъярусная черепичная крыша, бросающая тень на крыльцо. Несомненно, на него было приятно выйти поутру. И почему эта утиная задница живет не в крысиной норе, а в подобном месте?  
>Не успел он подняться на крыльцо, как сёдзи с мягким звуком отошли в стороны, явив Учиху Саске собственной персоной. Тот стоял в тёмном кимоно, а талию его облекал золотистый пояс. Вороньего цвета волосы топорщились жестче обычного, и по виду Учихи не трудно было догадаться, что он недавно искупался.<br>Наруто почувствовал, как ярость закипает с новой силой. Рука инстинктивно потянулась к рукоятке куная. Пришла мысль, что достаточно одного мимолетного движения и проблема разрешится.  
>Потенциальный убийца мог бы попробовать воплотить свой план в жизнь, если бы его взгляд не упал на то, что находится внизу, у порога.<br>Это была пара босоножек, аккуратно ютившихся недалеко от створок сёдзи.  
>- Вижу, ты заметил, что у меня гость, – немного расслабился Саске, чувствуя, как уменьшается уровень чакры джинчурики, словно ослабевающая буря. – Не хочешь зайти поговорить?<br>Наруто быстро взял себя в руки. Этот бесхитростный маневр, который он затевал, вряд ли достал бы ублюдка, скорее всё переросло бы в полноценное сражение со всеми непредсказуемыми последствиями, а рядом ещё люди. Проще говоря, да славятся босоножки, отрезвившие его.  
>- Я зайду в другой раз, теме.<br>- Нет.  
>- Что?<br>- Ты зайдешь сейчас, иначе кое-кому станет известно о твоём маленьком секрете, я бы даже сказал крошечном секрете, совсем крошечном, микроскопическом, во-от таком.  
>Саске издевательски свёл большой и указательный палец, визуально показывая, что он имел в виду.<br>- Сука! Ты труп! – пророкотал Наруто, словно превратившись в девятихвостого, и уже был готов, кинутся на обидчика, как тут…  
>- У нас гости! – пропел Саске, повернувшись в пол оборота.<br>Наруто встал как вкопанный, поставив ногу на крыльцо. Остриё куная подрагивало в добела сжатых пальцах. На лице читались гнев и нерешительность.  
>Учиха удовлетворенно кивнул, глядя на реакцию своей марионетки. Хотя они не виделись довольно давно, Наруто не слишком изменился. Им по-прежнему было легко манипулировать. Особенно Саске, знающему его как облупленного. Интересно, как далеко это может зайти?<br>- Ну, так, что зайдем или так и будем продолжать стоять? – сменив кнут на пряник, спросил Учиха.  
>Наруто резким движением заправил оружие и молча шагнул через порог, при этом с большим удовлетворением толкнув хамоватого хозяина дома.<br>- Где будем говорить?  
>- Сюда.<br>Поставив сандалии рядом с обувью незнакомки, Узумаки прошествовал за бывшим другом. Помещение не было похоже на то, в котором он очутился той злополучной ночью. Блондин решил не придавать этому значения, пока что.  
>Они миновали несколько минималистично обставленных комнат, тем не менее, сохранявших подлинный восточный вкус и, пройдя по коридору, очутились в скромной обители. Два трехместных диванчика и стеклянный столик между ними, на котором стояла ваза с… помидорами.<br>Наруто удивленно изогнул желтую бровь, но промолчал. Усевшись, Саске предложил ему место напротив себя, а затем, взяв помидор, откусил кусочек.  
>Около трёх минут он ел, глядя на марионетку, словно то был не человек, а действительно настоящая кукла, только походившая на человека. Вот и сейчас она искусно мимикрирует, изображая раздражение и нетерпение.<br>- Ну, так как, - начал Учиха доев последний ломтик – ты уже встретился с ней? С Хинатой.  
>Наруто провел по штанам потными ладонями и, сложив пальцы в замок, напряженно уставился на сидящего впереди человека. Казалось, что отделяющий их стол походил на поле боя, где вот-вот может произойти столкновение между противниками. Впрочем, Учиха продолжал сохранять отстраненность. Он был в себе уверен.<br>- Встречался, - процедил блондин, - но это не твоё дело.  
>- Пока ты у меня на крючке, мне до всего есть дело. Понял, малыш? – зловеще-спокойным тоном ответил Саске, не отводя взгляд.<br>- Что?!  
>- Ты ещё не понял? Я держу тебя за яйца, Наруто. За твои маленькие, хилые, жалкие яйчишки.<br>- Что тебе надо от меня, урод? – Наруто попытался пропустить оскорбления мимо ушей, сжав добела кулаки.  
>- Наконец-то ты заговорил о деле. Рад, твоей инициативности. Надеюсь, эта инициативность сохранится и дальше, потому что в противном случае всё может закончиться довольно печально, но, если будешь послушным, то тебе будет гораздо легче, а, возможно, ты даже научишься получать удовольствие от всего этого.<br>- О чём ты? – Узумаки это всё больше начинало пугать. Он уже знал достаточно о тёмной стороне бывшего друга, но не имел представления о том, насколько она глубока.  
>- Не торопись. Ты всё узнаешь рано или поздно, вернее, испытаешь на себе. Я знаю, что ты сильный, намного сильнее кого бы то ни было. Только ты сможешь пройти по этому пути, оставшись шиноби, возможно у тебя даже хватит сил стать Хокаге.<br>- Мой путь это путь шиноби и не смей мешать его со всякой чушью, - рыкнул Наруто. Он всё ещё не совсем понимал, о чем говорит Саске, но упоминание этим ублюдком идеалов ниндзя ему решительно не понравилось, даже взбесило.  
>- Да, да, знаю. Но тебе придется смириться с этим. Ты же не хочешь, что бы Хината узнала о том, что по некоторым причинам ты не способен её оплодотворить?<br>Кровь мигом прилила к лицу дрожащего от злобы шиноби. Грязные слова Саске действовали ещё и смущающее, прямо как в тот раз при первой встречи с Саем, когда художник сделал своё первое пошлое замечание. И ведь как в воду глядел!

Учиха подождал, пока дыхание марионетки придет в норму и, сев поудобнее, сказал:  
>- Ну что ж, а теперь я скажу, что тебе следует сделать…<p> 


End file.
